Ototachibana Manor
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. Himeko Kurusugawa couldn't believe her luck when she was hired on as a live-in maid to the Ototachibana Manor, home to the mysterious Himemiya heir. But therein came the hard part: now that she had a job, she had to manage to keep it; and with Himeko's less-than-stellar track record, that was easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

Uh, hey. College and work have engulfed my life completely and I wanted an escape, so with my friends' encouragement, I tried writing again. It's been a while since I've written anything (half a decade?!) so it'll be a bit rusty, but I wanted to get something -anything- down on paper... Metaphorically, of course. I know this fandom is dead, and I don't have too much of a plan for this story, but I thought I'd share what I have regardless, just in case it was interesting to at least someone out there on the interwebs.

As for the setting of the story, I've taken some artistic liberties. I'm no expert on the Victorian Era and am probably going to let Chikane get away with a lot more than a woman during this time period would ever be allowed to. I'm more interested in writing about cute gay girls doing cute gay things than being absolute with my historical accuracy, and I hope you'll allow me to be liberal with my interpretation. I don't have a specific year or country in mind, but think around 1870s-ish?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :)

 _toji_ \- Housekeeper; Head Maid

 **Beta'd By: RevalisPyross**

* * *

Himeko Kurusugawa was certain she had used up all of her luck for this lifetime. How else could she possibly explain being employed to the Ototachibana Manor, home to the Himemiya heiress? It was only by chance that the Himemiyas were in need of a replacement for a recently retired chambermaid while Kurusugawa was looking for a new job. Still, Himeko doubted she would have made the cut – the position was highly vied for, what with the amount of money earned and the reputation one would gain when working for such a prestigious family.

And Himeko was certain her own tarnished reputation preceded her…

 _No, don't think about that._ Himeko shook her head to help clear it, golden locks moving in an out of view before she re-doubled her efforts on sewing the fabric in her callused hands. Instead, her thoughts drifted back to that near-constant question that had plagued her mind for the past four months: with the odds stacked so high against her, how was it she was able to acquire such a sought-after position?

Well, whatever the answer, it was only by the Head Maid's good graces that Himeko had been allowed to _keep_ this job. Himeko couldn't tell if Otoha Kisaragi had the patience of a saint, or if the Himemiya household was too focused on the upcoming festivities to bother hiring anyone new. She figured it was the latter.

And what festivities had the whole manor in a tizzy? Why, it was the youngest Himemiya's twentieth birthday celebrations! Nobles and society's most elite would be arriving from far and wide with their families tomorrow so the whole manor, and especially the ballroom, had to be utterly perfect as to not blemish the Himemiya's good name.

At least, that's what every other servant on the estate was tending to. Himeko, given her less-than-stellar track record, was delegated to a chair tucked away in a corner of the room, out of everyone else's way, doing the seemingly one thing she was decent at: sewing.

Amongst the flurry of preparations, another maid briskly entered the room and made a beeline to the center where Otoha was giving everyone else instructions. Himeko snuck a few inquisitive peeks at the newcomer, but ultimately went back to her task. She didn't want to face the Housekeeper's wrath just in case she was caught 'slacking off'. She did, however, manage to overhear their conversation:

"Kisaragi- _toji_ ," the maid started with a polite, yet obviously rushed curtsy. She anxiously fidgeted with the long hem of her uniform's black skirt while she waited for the other to acknowledge her.

And she was indeed acknowledged, but she was met with such a terse reply that it caused the younger of the two to flinch, "Misaki-chan? Can it not wait? I have a million things to do and not enough time to do them." Himeko didn't fault Otoha for her petulant attitude; most of the time the Head Maid was strict but fair. That said, most of the time she wasn't at her wits end trying to coordinate the entire mansion's staff in preparation for tomorrow's gala.

"I beg your pardon, but it cannot," Misaki replied, forcing herself to meet Otoha's fierce gaze. "Something has come up."

Even amid the frantic chatter of seven other maids trying to clean the room, Otoha's silence was deafening. Himeko chanced another look and found that Otoha was staring down Misaki who could no longer hold her stare. "What happened?" Otoha said, her voice eerily calm in spite of the panic that she was most likely feeling inside.

"H-Himemiya-sama's tea," Misaki started. "Her afternoon tea has been prepared but there isn't anyone to s-serve it." With the deed done, Misaki finally looked back up to gauge her boss' reaction.

A few beats passed before Otoha let out the breath she was apparently holding. A slender hand lifted to massage her temples. "Do not scare me like that. I thought perhaps the catering had to cancel last minute." Otoha continued, sounding much more at ease, but now irritated. "And why can't Izumi-chan serve her?" Indeed, it was Izumi's job as one of the parlor maids to serve their charge tea, and heavens knew Izumi jumped at any chance to be in the young Himemiya's presence.

"You sent her off to the West Wing to help guide the maids there."

Otoha's frown furrowed upon recollection. "Yes, I remember now." She then gave Misaki a pointed look. "Can _you_ serve her?"

Misaki shook her head apologetically. "I've been helping the scullery maids with the dishes. The cook pulled me aside to have me delivery this message. I have to get back or they won't be prepared for tomorrow."

"Then… Kyoko-chan?"

"She's in helping clean in another room."

"Miyu-chan?"

"Assisting the gardeners."

"Hitomi-chan?"

"Yes?" They both jumped when a third voice chimed from behind them. Apparently Hitomi was working in the same room they were standing in and Otoha had forgotten.

"I-nothing. Never mind, please continue." The Head Maid turned back towards Misaki and she was about to rattle off some more names when the other spoke up.

"You might have to pull someone away from their task in order to serve Himemiya-sama her tea."

Otoha sighed. "Yes, but everyone's tasks are vital to make sure the manor is in top form for Miss' guests, and there isn't anyone who can just stop what they're doing and—" A curious pause. "Unless…"

Suddenly Otoha's brown eyes met Himeko's purple and the chambermaid let out a quiet squeak of surprise before feverishly going back to her assigned duty. She hoped the Head Maid hadn't noticed her eavesdropping and tried to blend into the background, but she had no such luck. "Himeko-chan, I have a task for you. Put that down and come over here."

Misaki's light blue gaze moved back and forth between them before realization dawned and a look of horror crossed her face. "Wait, Kisaragi- _toji_! You can't possibly mean to have Kurusugawa—?"

Otoha raised a hand to silence her. "Did we not just discuss that no one else is available?"

"Well, y-yes, but _Kurusugawa_?" Misaki continued incredulously. "The same Kurusugawa that nearly toppled over the whole library? The same Kurusugawa that shattered fifteen sets of fine china in one fell swoop? The same Kurusugawa who tripped over a bucket and accidentally let loose all of the spooked horses onto the estate? _That_ Kurusugawa?"

Himeko, who had been standing there for a good minute, was beet-red with shame. She'd rather not relive those memories from when she first arrived, but Izumi and her crew had no troubles rubbing Himeko's faults in her face whenever it pleased them.

Otoha, thankfully, only responded with a withering glare before turning back to Himeko. "I have an important job for you to do. While under better circumstances I wouldn't ever delegate this task to you, I am currently out of options and must rely on you to see this through."

Himeko, having been listening in to their conversation, knew exactly what was going to be asked of her, and quite frankly, was silently agreeing with Misaki (for once). Otoha wanted _her_ to deliver afternoon tea to Himemiya-sama? She hadn't ever poured tea for anyone, let alone the daughter of the most influential family in the country! She had enough self-awareness to know this was a disaster waiting to happen!

...

And yet here she was, standing in front of the large, carved door separating her from the study. She was shaking like a leaf and it was a miracle that she hadn't toppled over any of the food or tea on the trolley on her way over. Other maids making their way through the halls cast a few curious glances her way, but they were far too busy to pay her any mind.

No, despite her thinking this was an absolutely terrible idea, she was here to deliver the young Himemiya her afternoon biscuits and tea.

Himeko took a couple deep, calming breaths before steeling herself, and she knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

If you're reading this, that means you've decided to stick around for the second chapter, in which case I thank you very much! I've decided to try a _tentative_ update schedule of every Wednesday to give my muse and I enough time to churn out a chapter with time to spare. I have up to chapter four already written, but I'm having trouble figuring out how I want chapter five to pan out, so this grace period is so I don't freak out and get overwhelmed.

This is my first time writing a multi-chapter KnM fanfiction, so I'm still a little nervous about characterization. I'm not aiming for perfect depictions of these two (I think only Kaishaku is capable of that, given that _Kannazuki no Miko_ is their work.) but I'm hoping they're at least close enough to their original likenesses to be recognizable. And this being a Victorian AU adds yet another layer of difficulty on that I have to work with. All of that said, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will try to answer them.

 **But for now, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Himeko took a couple deep, calming breaths before steeling herself, and she knocked. The response was almost immediate.

"Enter," a silvery voice called through the dark mahogany door, but it was still a few moments before Himeko could bring herself to turn the knob and enter.

She was, after all, meeting her charge for the very first time.

That wasn't to say she had never seen the young Himemiya before. No, she had been privy to her image many a time; she stood in line and bowed with the rest of the servants whenever the Lady of the manor returned home from an outing, or entertaining guests. Plus, the heiress was very eye-catching, even at a distance, and Himeko has caught herself staring once or twice in the past. (Though Himeko learned soon after moving in that it was a common occurrence among the maids to sneak glances whenever given the chance.)

So while Himeko knew very well what her mistress looked like, to the mistress herself, the maid might as well have been a single flower in a vast meadow, indistinguishable and part of the scenery…

After entering, the first thing Himeko could make out was the distinct smell of old tomes that lined the study. The amount of books paled in comparison to the vast library in Ototachibana Manor, but the sight was still enough to cause a sense of awe in the humble chambermaid. Filled bookcases lined the walls, which naturally lead one's eyes to the far side of the room where the window was cracked open. A soft autumn breeze lightly ruffled the curtains, illuminating the sizeable desk where the young Lady could often be found working or studying.

But not now. Instead, she chose to sit in one of the cushioned, velvety chairs near the unlit fireplace, and possibly awaiting her afternoon tea, if the cleared side-table was any indication. Her deep gaze was focused on the contents of a book resting on her folded lap, eyes smoothly gliding across the pages, engrossed in whatever she was reading.

"M-miss? Your tea…" Himeko could barely get her trembling voice out.

There she was, Chikane Himemiya, closer than Himeko had ever seen her. Once again the maid found herself thinking that the paintings in the foyer didn't do her any justice; she had long, black hair as dark as night and the clearest blue eyes Himeko had ever seen, both complimenting her tall and slender figure. There was no doubt that she had looks, but she also had brains; it was rumored among the maids that she had recently decided to start up her own business on top of helping her father manage his steel production company, and her daily studies with numerous tutors. It was easy to see why she was the country's most popular bachelorette with admirers from both sexes.

It was also easy to see why Himeko would be intimidated in front of such a person. In comparison to Himemiya's mature looks, Himeko was often told she looked petite and had a baby-face. She had unruly blonde hair that could only be tamed with a large bow and being a live-in maid meant her daily attire was almost always her modest uniform.

"Ah, yes. Please come in." The Lady of the house put a bookmark in her book and set it aside before finally meeting Himeko's gaze.

Himeko's breath caught in her throat, suddenly finding Himemiya's full, undivided attention on her. She forced herself to break her gaze away and stiffly rolled the trolley of tea and accompanying cookies to her charge, all the while feeling the other's attentive gaze on her person.

"You…" The Himemiya heir started before trailing off quizzically. Himeko froze, wondering if she had somehow _already_ managed to offend her mistress. Her worries were for naught though, as the other soon continued, "are new, are you not?"

Himeko felt her shoulders sag slightly as some built-up tension left her body. However, she still couldn't meet Himemiya's gaze, even as she answered. "Yes, Himemiya-sama."

"Ah, I see." Himeko saw Himemiya shift in her peripheral. "Beg your pardon, I did not mean to stare so. I was merely trying to put a name to a face, but it alluded me." The maid finally glanced over and saw a polite smile on Himemiya's face. She could feel even more tension escaping her at the sight and she found herself giving a small smile back. Himemiya seemed more personable at that moment.

The pleasant lull in conversation soon turned awkward, however, when Himeko realized Himemiya seemed to be waiting patiently for something and suddenly remembered her task. "Your tea!" she blurted aloud gracelessly before quickly covering her mouth with her hands, feeling her face heat up with an intense blush. She tried again much more quietly, "W-would you like your tea now, Himemiya-sama?" _Curse these nerves!_

There was a faint glimmer of… something that flashed across Himemiya's eyes. Surprise? Amusement? Himeko couldn't quite decipher it, and it was gone before she knew it. "I would love some, thank you."

Himeko lowered her hands, thankful that her duty allowed her to once again break eye contact, though she was acutely aware that her cheeks burned brighter than ever.

Here came the hard part. Having never done this before, she rather clumsily placed the tea saucer and teacup onto the table. The glassware clinked disagreeably and Himeko physically winced at the noise. She expected to get scolded for such a disgraceful display, but when no such reprimand reached her ears, she continued her task. _Alright, just pick up and pour._ Holding the cup in place with one hand, she did just that… completely forgetting that the top of the teapot wasn't attached!

Himeko yelped in pain as scolding hot tea splashed onto her hand, causing her to drop what she could only assume was very expensive glassware. Tea spilt onto her uniform's previously white apron and the floor, accompanied by shattered glass littering the carpet. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she cradled her hand to her chest. Still, even as all this played out, the only thing of Himeko's mind was how she had royally messed up.

How was she going to explain this incident to Kisaragi-sama? How was she going to explain being kicked out of _yet another_ job to her aunt and uncle – the Himemiya household no less! By God, _she hadn't even checked to see if she injured her charge!_

"Himemiya-sama, are you alri—" But she wasn't able to finish as her uninjured wrist was lightly grabbed and all of a sudden she found herself quickly being dragged through the large halls of the manor. Himeko stumbled behind Himemiya, trying in vain to keep up with her Lady's brisk speed and deliberate steps. The maids all around them stopped and stared, whispers picking up as they passed by, their faces a blur.

It was only when they found themselves alone in a large bathroom and in front of a running faucet did Himemiya let go of her wrist. Instead, the Himemiya heir guided her injured hand under the cold water. Himeko flinched in surprised, the feeling of icy water against her burnt flesh startling her. "Cold!" It was a shock to her system, but not entirely unpleasant.

Himemiya chose this moment to speak up. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Himeko turned her attention to find furrowed blue eyes filled with worry. "I should be asking you that! Did any of the tea or glass hit you?" she asked anxiously. Himemiya's health was significantly more important than her own!

Himemiya shook her head. "I am fine. You received the brunt of it," she ended, eyeing Himeko's now bright-red injury with concern.

"The brunt?" Himeko gasped. "But that means some got on you! I'm so sorry, Himemiya-sama! I got tea on you and-and your tea pot!" Under the balm of the running water, Himeko had all but forgotten her own wounds and was now worried about all the damage she had done.

Himemiya was openly bewildered, a single brow arched in confusion. "What about the tea pot?"

"It's broken!" Himeko exclaimed. "I broke your tea pot, stained your clothes, ruined your carpet—"

"All of which can easily be replaced," Himemiya smoothly cut in while placing a soothing hand on Himeko's shoulder. Himemiya gave Himeko a comforting smile, hoping that would help bring the poor maid out of her hysterics. "Your hand, however, cannot. Now, please keep your hand under the water for a little while longer. Maybe that'll give us both enough time to calm our thundering hearts," she joked with a light chuckle.

A couple minutes later and the ache in Himeko's hand was replaced with a dull numbness, and her heart had finally settled back into a steady rhythm. She tried to clench her hand and although a jolt of pain shot up her arm, it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling before.

Seeing this, Himemiya turned back to her maid. "Better?"

Himeko mutely nodded.

"Good." The Lady of the manor pushed off the tiled bathroom wall and walked up to look over Himeko's injury. "Still red, but not as bad as it could have been," she mused quietly. She addressed Himeko directly, "I'll order for a doctor to visit you later; I want to make sure it's nothing too serious."

Himeko nodded again. "I'll tell Kisaragi- _toji_ when I relay my report on what happened."

Himemiya, however, shook her head with a smile. " _I'll_ tell Otoha-san everything directly. I want _you_ to get some rest."

"But—"

"No buts, this is an order," Himemiya replied coolly, in such a way that brook no arguments.

"Y-yes, miss," Himeko replied, successfully quelled. She was about to leave, but piped up once more time at a thought: "Um, before I go…"

"Yes?"

"Was there anything else you needed of me, Himemiya-sama?"

Himemiya's brows shot up and she blinked. Then blinked again before the words finally registered. When she ultimately made sense of Himeko's question she couldn't help the puff of laughter that escaped past her lips. "Pff!" Her hand shot to her mouth and a soft string of giggles flitted past her fingers, shoulders shaking in her struggle to rein in her laughter and regain her composure. It was a full minute before the fit of giggles finally died out.

Himeko, for her part, was frowning, thoroughly confused.

Noticing her bemusement, Himemiya quickly moved to explain. "Forgive me. I just did not expect," a stray giggle, "expect that question, of all things. It caught me unawares and seemed anti-climactic given all that has happened and our current location." Her smile turned rueful, "I did not mean to cause any offence. I apologize."

"Oh, no. I-it's okay! I just didn't know what was going on." Himeko then smiled, "But if everything is fine, then that's good! I'll take my leave then."

Himemiya was about to send her off, but paused. "Actually, there _is_ one thing."

Himeko perked up, happy to be of any help. (Happy that Himemiya still willingly wanted Himeko's help, despite recent events…)

"I was hoping to learn it earlier, but the chance slipped by." Himemiya smiled kindly. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

 _My name? Whatever could she want with my name?_ The maid's mind quickly jumped to the worst possible conclusion: when Himemiya told Otoha about what had transpired today, maybe she wanted to relay the name of the maid that caused all the damage. Himeko gulped, suddenly nervous. "It's, um, Himeko Kurusugawa, miss."

Himemiya's smile brightened a little. "Then that'll be all, Kurusugawa-san. Please take care until the doctor looks over you."

Himeko curtsied and exited the expansive bathroom, wondering and worrying about her suddenly unclear future.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha, I did say "tentative" update schedule, right? Still, I'm sorry this is late. Real life got super busy to the point where I couldn't even update on time. The next chapter is about twice as long as the first one though so I hope that will at least help make up for this being overdue. A couple of notes before we start: First, I consulted a guide and went back to through the first couple chapters to fix some Japanese honorific mistakes dealing with Otoha and her position.

Secondly, I hate dresses. Despise them. _Loathe_ them. Haven't worn one in nearly two decades. That said, it should be pretty safe to assume I know next to nothing about them and what looks good dress or skirt-wise. (Let alone dresses from the Victorian Era.) So please be a little lenient when judging my description of Chikane's dresses, or lack-of dresses in some future chapters. (I do have in-universe reasons for the latter, but they're shaky at best.) I just wanted to give you guys a forewarning (read:excuse) if the dresses are a tad too modern or why Chikane's not wearing a dress at all.

 **Still, I hope you can overlook it and enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Makoto Saotome was sitting up in her sickbed, her injured leg in a splint. It had been three weeks since the incident where Himeko let loose all the horses onto the Himemiya property, one of which managed to kick Makoto in the shin while she was trying to groom it. The doctor overseeing her declared that it would be a few more weeks before she would be allowed to walk again, and being someone who was known to always be on the move, she was starting to get cabin fever. Fortunately, she had a visitor today, and while the stablehand was still a bit miffed at Himeko about the whole situation, she realized it was an accident and something beyond anyone's control. Himeko had apologized (rather profusely) and had come to visit her whenever she could, so Makoto had long since forgiven her. Besides, the brunette welcomed any break in her otherwise monotonous stay at the hospital.

Speaking of Himeko, it looked like she was back again, and this time she brought muffins!

"What flavor are they?" Makoto asked excitedly while Himeko closed the door behind her.

Himeko rolled her eyes affectionately. "And hello to you too, Mako-chan."

"Yeah, yeah." Makoto stuck her tongue out playfully and they both giggled before Himeko sat down, placing the container of muffins on the nightstand next to Makoto's cot. Makoto wasted no time in picking out the biggest one, plucking it straight from the basket and chowing down. "Mm, blueberry!" Crumbs started to litter her sheets but she paid them no mind.

Himeko would have scolded Makoto for her lack of manners, but knew her words would fall on deaf ears. In the four months of Himeko's employment, the two had become close friends, and during that time Himeko quickly learned of Makoto's tomboyish nature and blasé attitude towards societal norms.

"Did you steal this from the party for tonight?" Makoto had enough sense to cover her mouth as she talked between mouthfuls.

Ah, yes. The party. It was October first and the much-talked-about gala was tonight. The only reason Himeko was allowed off the estate was because of her injury, rendering her nearly useless with assisting with any last-minute touches, or so Housekeeper had said. Himeko had a sneaking suspicion that Otoha just wanted her gone so she didn't "ruin" the preparations just like she had "ruined" Himemiya's study. She had certainly gotten an earful for that…

"No, I bought them at the bakery while on the way over here with some of my personal savings. I wanted to celebrate!" Himeko answered with a bright smile.

Makoto lifted a brow. "You wanted to celebrate Himemiya-sama's birthday with me?"

Himeko's smile faltered. "N-no, I… um…" Her expression dimmed and she inwardly sighed. Of course Makoto wouldn't remember. Everyone was so focused on Himemiya's birthday that no one even acknowledged or remembered her own. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride… "Never mind. I'm happy that you enjoyed the muffin." Himeko said, trying to force a cheery smile.

Instead of responding, Makoto simply stared. The longer she stared, the more Himeko fidgeted under her intense, scrutinizing gaze. "Um…?"

"Your birthday!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed, subsequently startling the poor maid. It sounded like she had reached an epiphany. "I can't believe I forgot your birthday! Goodness, I'm so sorry, Himeko! I completely forgot you shared a birthday with Miya-sama." Makoto used the servant's secret pet name for the young Himemiya. "Please forgive me; I'll make it up to you when I get out of here, I promise!"

"Mako-chan…" A small, real smile spread across Himeko's face and she had to fight off the sudden well of emotions that threatened to spill out like tears. Makoto remembered. She _actually_ remembered. Himeko wiped away the beads forming in the corners of her eyes and launched herself at Makoto with a tackle-hug. "Mako-chan!"

"Whoa! Watch the leg!"

"Thank you so much, Mako-chan!" Himeko hugged her friend tighter, the biggest grin on her face.

Makoto could feel her own fond smile forming on her face as she hugged back. She had a feeling this might be the first real chance Himeko had ever gotten to celebrate her birthday with another person. "Happy birthday, Himeko."

The two friends stayed like that for a little bit before Himeko finally drew back, wincing in pain. It seemed even using her hand for hugging was a no-go.

Following Himeko's gaze, Makoto finally noticed the adhesive plaster painted along her left thumb and forefinger. Her blue eyes narrowed with concern. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Himeko sat down properly on the edge of the bed, her cheeks pinking as she remembered the events of the previous day. "It's a long story…" she vaguely supplied, hoping she could get by with just that. The maid wanted to avoid telling the embarrassing tale if at all possible.

Makoto gave her a droll look, gesturing around the hospital room. The fact that she didn't have to share was probably courtesy of Himemiya. Though, knowing Makoto, not having any company was probably more of a curse than a blessing. "I've got nothing _but_ time." Apparently she wasn't going to let this drop.

Himeko sighed deeply, relenting, before jumping into her story. _Here goes nothing…_

...

It was night out and the party was in full swing by the time Himeko arrived back at the mansion. Given current events, she hadn't been able to acquire a carriage to and from town, so she had to walk the whole distance between Ototachibana estate and Mahoroba-proper, not to mention the _ludicrously_ long dirt path leading from the entry gates to the manor itself. Even then, she had to shy away from the front door, as there were some guests still arriving – fashionably late, of course.

By the time Himeko actually did managed to find a chair, her legs and lungs were both howling at her to end their torture. And so, while the other servants buzzed to and fro behind the scenes, the unseen, silent heroes of the gala, Himeko weighed the pros and cons of passing out in the nearest pantry.

Fate, however, had other plans for Himeko and just as the blonde decided to stand up, she bumped right into another maid carrying an expensive silver tray housing multiple flutes of sparking champagne. The glasses fell and shattered on the kitchen's tiled floor, the loud series of crashes halting all activity going to and from the ballroom nearby. Twenty sets of eyes burned holes into Himeko's side as they tried to piece together what had just happened. She started to apologize, but was quickly cut off.

"Kurusugawa! Look what you made me do!"

The blonde glanced up from the mess to find light brown eyes glowering darkly behind a pair of bifocals. Oh geez. It was just her luck that the person she bumped into was Kyoko Minami, one of Izumi's lackeys— er, friends. Everyone was already stressed out over the festivities, but Izumi and her crew were especially vocal about their desires to make this night "perfect for Miya-sama." It was plain to see Kyoko wasn't just going to let this slide.

"I-I'm sorry." Himeko's gaze dropped under the intensity of her glare.

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it!" Kyoko snapped. "Now I have to find a clean tray, fill up twenty _new_ flutes with champagne, all while Himemiya-sama's guests are waiting! You've covered the whole kitchen in broken glass, so now the cooks have to work around the shards _and_ set me back a good ten minutes!" She was all-but yelling at this point. "Now clean all this up before the guests start complaining about not having any drinks!"

Himeko's was shamefaced, cheeks a deep red and purple eyes glistening with unshed tears at being openly berated like a kid in front of the kitchen staff. She could hear their murmurs along the sidelines, but no one stepped in to help, or at least calm Kyoko down. No, in her four months here, the only person who had ever done that was Makoto, and she was currently miles away, blissful unaware of Himeko's plight. Her legs ached and she was covered in sweat from her previous exertion, but what else could she do but meekly nod her head in hopes that would placate her fellow maid.

"Good." With a stern expression, Kyoko fixed her bifocals back up the bridge of her nose. "Now go get a broom and dustpan and clean up! And make sure to stay out of everyone's way this time; you've caused enough trouble already." And with that, Kyoko was off, presumably to get back to her previous duty of carrying out drinks. Seeing that the spectacle had concluded, the onlookers soon dispersed and turned back to continuing their own duties. Himeko herself was still a little shaken, blinking back her tears and swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat before slowly trudging off to find a broom and dustpan. She was a grown adult and she refused to let her emotions rule her like some lachrymose child.

Everyone's emotions were running high so maybe Kyoko was a little more on edge than usual. All Himeko had to do was sweep a little bit, and then she could retired for the night. That's right, no one was at fault; it was just an accident.

(The library, the china, the horses, the study, the kitchen… Why couldn't she do anything right?)

Himeko gripped the broom handle in her right hand and held the dustpan in her left, pain shooting up her arm as she tried to make a closed fist with her injured hand. The doctor said she wasn't supposed to use her left hand to work… She frowned and tried again, clinching her teeth as she closed her palm around the dustpan's handle as much as the plaster would allow, working her fingers through the pain. Finally, with both items secured, she made her way back towards the kitchen to clean up her mess.

It was just an accident…

...

"Look, it's Miya-sama!" Someone quietly called out from the door separating the ballroom from its dedicated kitchen.

Himeko had been working for upwards of two hours, sweeping the glass up somehow turning into moping the whole floor. She was panting and exhausted, but didn't dare speak up or take her leave just yet.

"Where? Where?" others around Himeko excitedly whispered back, most of the servants making their way over. One of the scullery maids had cracked the door open just enough so that the staff could get a look at the main event without being noticed by the party attendees.

"Over there, by the entrance!"

"She looks so stunning!"

" _Better_ than stunning!"

"Just what is she wearing? It looks so gorgeous!"

"Happy birthday, Miya-sama!"

… Did Himeko dare chance it? She too wanted to see what Himemiya looked like; although her mistress was certainly a sight yesterday in her simple afternoon house dress, Himeko wondered how much more dazzling the Himemiya heir would look when she put concerted effort into tonight's appearance?

Well, why the heck not!

Himeko nodded, steeling her nerves before joining the others. She figured she was going to be fired tomorrow, so she might as well feast her eyes on something good before she was kicked out onto the streets. The blonde bent down to peak past all of the others (the men of the group had made it impossible to see over anyone's head) and looked towards the ballroom's grand doorway. All at once, the world faded from around her.

"Goodness…" Himeko breathed out before she could stop herself. The others were right – stunning didn't even begin to describe the picturesque scene before them. While all of the guests were covered in ruffles and frills, Himemiya stood out from the crowd in what could only be described as a flowing, dark blue gown that contrasted her fair skin and complimented curves. The material rippled from her right shoulder all the way down to the floor, resembling disrupted water, before trailing behind her a couple feet like gently lapping waves. Adorning her neck was a simple pink seashell on a thin, silver chain. No one had seen a dress like it, but Himeko was certain that Himemiya was a trendsetter and soon enough, the rest of the civilized world would be running to catch up.

Unfortunately for her secret onlookers, Himemiya chose that moment to turn her gaze in their direction. The staff scrambled to close the door and rush back to their stations, hoping their charge remained unaware of their antics.

"Do you think she saw?"

"I don't think so."

"Just in case, we'd better get back to work."

Himeko couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face as she went back to mopping. A feast for the eyes indeed.

The soiree was still alive and well, but Himeko found herself in the servant's quarters as the clock chimed eleven. She was already in her sleeping gown, curled up in bed and trying to fall asleep, but her mind kept flashing back between the past couple days and she couldn't settle down enough to drift off. The dull throb in her hand reminded her of her visit to the study, her worn out legs brought visions of a smiling Makoto, but that soon reminded her of the embarrassment she felt when Kyoko reprimanded her. So much had happened in such a short time, and yet Himeko was certain that with her most recent mishap, her time in Ototachibana Manor had come to an end. With the birthday celebrations complete, Otoha was sure to fire her a hire a much more competent maid, one that didn't endanger everyone around her when she worked.

Himeko sighed and squeezed her pillow close to once more try and sleep, quite possibly for the last time as a maid in the Himemiya household. "Happy birthday, Himeko…"


	4. Chapter 4

Whoops; right after getting back on my promised release schedule, I need to take hiatus. Sorry for this, but I won't be in the country for a while and writing is going to be one of the last things on my mind. At least I kept my promise where this chapter is over half the length of the first one? (I know this story is Himeko's POV, but I cheated a little in this chapter. Hope you don't mind? :P) Plus, I am particularly happy with how this chapter turned out!

Also, it seems I forgot to add a couple page-breaks in the previous chapter to imply time-skips. I went back and added them so hopefully the pacing of chapter three makes a bit more sense.

 **Please read and review! I'd love to hear your feedback on the story thus-far. :)**

* * *

Himeko Kurusugawa was fidgeting. This in itself was nothing new, but the fact that she was fidgeting _in the Himemiya heiress' study_ had left the chambermaid both perplexed and apprehensive. Indeed, it was clear she wasn't the only one bewildered by these turn of events as even Otoha had appeared bemused this afternoon when she had told Himeko her audience was requested by the Lady of the house at two pm. When she arrived, Himeko had been a bundle of jittery nerves, but all Himemiya had asked of her was to "please sit" with a small smile before turning back to her desk, which did nothing to sooth Himeko's mounting anxiety.

That was fifteen minutes ago.

For fifteen agonizing minutes Himeko had been shifting in one of the seats next to the unlit fireplace waiting for Himemiya to finish… whatever it was she was doing. Every once in a while, Himeko's trepidation would give way to curiosity and the blonde would dare to sneak a peek back at Himemiya while she worked; and why wouldn't she when every time she looked, she found the other was wearing a white button-up work shirt tuck into a pair of brown slacks! When they had last met in the study, Himemiya-sama had been clothed in a rather typical housedress, but here she was two days later in _men's garments_ , and yet they still somehow suited her just as well as any dress would!

Himeko noted then and there that the idle whims of the wealthy could be fearsome indeed.

It wasn't until the clock struck twenty after two that Himemiya finally closed the ledger she was attending to. She placed her fountain pen and slide rule back in their homes and stood, glancing at the time. Himemiya's expression turned contrite as she finally addressed the room's other occupant, "My apologies; I was certain I could finish in time for your visit, but the numbers weren't adding up correctly."

Himeko held up her hands. "No, no, it's all right! I don't want to disturb you when you're working."

Himemiya shook her head, walking over to the tea trolley that had already been brought up by the time Himeko had arrived. "No, it was rude of me to invite you up and then make you wait for me for a full twenty minutes." As she spoke, she poured herself tea with the grace of someone who was formally trained. She offered the maid a cup.

"N-no thank you," Himeko replied while offering a small, thankful smile. In truth she didn't think she could keep down any tea right now, not with her stomach in such a tight knot. Not to mention the fact that Himemiya's practiced motions brought back images of her own incompetence just two days prior. Her injured hand seemed to twinge in response. (A cookie though, that would have been a different story. Himeko was convinced she had a separate stomach for sweets and that lemon tea biscuit smelled _heavenly_ —no! _Show some self-restraint!_ )

Having served herself, Himemiya seated herself opposite of her guest, and they sat in what Himemiya probably assumed was comfortable silence. Except it wasn't, not for Himeko. Questions rushed through the maid's mind, each more pressing than the last until finally, Himeko couldn't take it any more. "Um!" she started, a bit more loudly than she would have hoped.

Himemiya glanced up from her cup. "Yes?"

"W-why am I here?"

"Why are you here?" Himemiya echoed, perhaps trying to decipher Himeko's meaning. Did the maid want to know how she found herself in Ototachibana Manor? Maybe she was starting an existential discussion and wanted to confer on the ultimate question that had plagued mankind for time eternal.

"I was wondering why you called me up," Himeko hastily clarified upon seeing Himemiya's confusion.

Oh, well, that answer was much more simple.

Himemiya settled in her chair, crossing her legs and resting her tea saucer on her lap as she dove into her explanation. "The doctor informed me of his diagnosis and prescription, telling me you are not to use your hand for a few days." It took all of Himeko's restraint not to openly wince. "Consequently, this limits your ability to help around the manor or see to any of the guests staying here." The maid had been informed that morning that seven individuals have decided to stay behind to converse with the Himemiya heir on different topics. "Therefore, instead of restricting you to the servants quarters, I invited you up for some tea, and, well…" She trailed off uncharacteristically, her eyes falling to the side and her cheeks gaining a light dusting of pink. If Himeko didn't know any better, she'd say Himemiya looked… shy?

Their eyes met again and Himeko was struck by how apprehensive the other seemed, and found herself wanting to ease her worry. Himemiya continued, "If you would permit me to be a little selfish, I find myself enjoying your company and wish to spend further time with you, if you so choose."

 _She_ enjoys _my company? After I almost spilt tea onto her and ruined this room's last rug?_

Her incredulity must have shown on her face because Himemiya quickly backpedaled. "Unless, of course, this is a bother for you. I did force this onto you without asking." Gone was the unease and the shy little grin, replaced by her an amiable, yet somehow distant smile. Even when Himeko scrambled to deny anything of the sort, Himemiya simply waved it aside. "That is kind of you, Kurusugawa-san, but I fear I have stepped out of line."

Himeko couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of disappointment, as if she had just lost some progress. But what exactly was she progressing towards that even she herself wasn't aware of?

"While I can't give you back your time spent here, I can offer you a biscuit as an apology." Himemiya gestured to the trolley.

The chambermaid blinked. "A biscuit?"

"I saw you eyeing them earlier." Himemiya said, a small smirk forming on her face. Blue eyes glinted with amusement.

Himeko's face flushed a deep red. _I was caught._

A light titter escaped past Himemiya's lips at the sight. "You're free to have as many as you want."

"I-I couldn't possibly!"

"Please, I insist." Himemiya then switched to a different tactic. "After all, I cannot eat all these by myself. Inui-san is a wonderful baker, but tends to create much more than I could ever eat in one sitting. If possible, I would rather not let these go to waste." She wasn't lying; the platter on which the cookies laid out in a spiral-like display was practically overflowing, far too much for just one person to consume.

Himeko eyed the tray. Her uncle _did_ teach her never to waste food. Having come from a lower-class family, Himeko rarely got to opportunity to have a filling meal, let alone splurge on cakes or sweets. And it all _smelled so good_ … "W-well, when you put it like that…" The blonde stood up and quickly made her way over to the trolley, picking up the small tongs and trying to decide which cookie she should choose.

Behind her, Himemiya chuckled again. "You can have as many as you want," she repeated.

Himeko settled for having just two. She didn't want to seem like a glutton and take one of everything, despite how tempting Himemiya's offer was. She placed the lemon tea biscuit she was eyeing earlier on a napkin, followed by a simple sugar cookie and made her way back to her seat. She wasted no time and took a bite into the sugar cookie. "Mm! This taste even better than the muffin I had with Mako-chan yesterday!" Even though it had been sitting for a bit, it was still a little warm in the center and its pillowy texture practically melted in her mouth. It was obviously baked by a professional.

"Mako-chan?" Himemiya asked curiously.

"Makoto," Himeko elaborated, much more receptive to having a conversation with the cookie improving her mood. "She works in your stables." The blonde took another bite, savoring the vanilla flavor. This was pure bliss…

"Ah, Saotome-san, the spirited one, yes. But I believe she's in the hospital?"

Himeko nodded. "She is, but I visit her sometimes when I can. I had off yesterday so I went to the bakery and spent last month's pay to share a couple muffins with Mako-chan."

Himemiya frowned. "Surely your salary can afford more than two muffins." The heiress would know; she was, after all, the one who set the generous amount.

Himeko finished the final bite of her cookie before answering. "I send most of my pay to Auntie and Uncle."

Himemiya just nodded in response, not inquiring any further. Not asking about how Himeko didn't say "Mother and Father" and not asking about why Himeko's aunt and uncle would want such a hefty chunk of their niece's wages, leaving Himeko with only a few coins on hand at any one time. It wasn't such an uncommon practice to send some of your funds to help support family elsewhere. She finished her cup of tea and set it aside.

Thinking about yesterday's celebrations with Makoto reminded Himeko of Himemiya's own birthday. She smiled brightly. "Oh, that's right; happy belated birthday, Himemiya-sama!"

A small smile of her own graced Himemiya's features and she inclined her head in gratitude. "Thank you very much."

"And you looked absolutely gorgeous in your dress yesterday!" Himeko added excitedly. She thought 'gorgeous' was a vast understatement, but the blonde couldn't find any adequate words to describe just how dazzling Himemiya looked during the soirée.

All at once Himemiya's face dropped. "Kurusugawa-san," she started, her voice level.

"Y-yes?!" Himeko squeaked. That certainly wasn't the response she was expecting. Had she said something wrong? She wasn't lying, if that's what the other thought; Himemiya and her dress had been the only things the maids were gossiping about all morning so Himeko obviously wasn't the only one who thought it, so why was her mistress suddenly cross?

"You saw me in my dress?" Himemiya asked.

Himeko nodded silently. She was starting to panic.

"The only way you could have seen me in my dress was if you were in the ballroom, the hallway, or in the kitchen. You would have only been in any of those locations if you were working instead of resting in the servant's quarters." A slender brow arched pointedly. "Where you working last night, Kurusugawa-san?"

This time Himeko did openly wince, finally realizing why her Lady was angry. "Yes, Himemiya-sama." Her eyes dropped, unable to hold Himemiya's steady gaze.

"Even though the doctor implicitly told you not to?"

"Yes, Himemiya-sama." Great, she was being reprimanded. _Again._ "But!" she quickly followed up with a defense, steeling herself as she looked Himemiya squarely in the eyes. "I caused a mess in the kitchen, and if I didn't clean it up, someone could have gotten hurt!"

"So no one was harmed?"

"No, miss."

A couple beats of silence passed between them before Himemiya finally released a sigh, relenting. "All right, but no more, understood? Using your hand without giving it time to heal could lead to complications later." It seemed the heiress was just worried about her health and not legitimately angry with her, which helped ease the slight sting Himeko felt.

The maid gave a single, decisive nod. "Yes, Himemiya-sama!"

"Good." Himemiya's cold countenance melted with her next words, "I do thank you for the compliment, though."

Himeko relaxed in response, her bright grin returning. "Mm! I've never seen anything like that dress; I really liked it! It was such a pretty blue, and it looked like water trailing behind you! It reminded me of a… um," Himeko took a second before snapping her fingers. "Oh, I remember: it made you look like a fish-lady!"

"Fi…" You could hear a pin drop.

Congratulations were in order. Himeko had effortlessly managed to do what countless rivals of the Himemiya clan have tried and failed: the notoriously unflappable Chikane Himemiya was completely and utterly thunderstruck. "Fi… I… p- _pardon?_ " the young Himemiya managed to force out, her brain still trying to catch up. It wasn't just Himeko's words that had left her mistress speechless, but the _absolute sincerity_ with which those words were delivered, as if the maid had bestowed upon her compliments befitting of the goddess Aphrodite. Not a trace of vitriol could be found on the blonde's features. Himemiya knew she was obviously missing something here, but her brain could only repeat the words 'fish-lady' over and over like it was some elaborate puzzle to be solved and only Himeko had the answer.

"Yes!" the blonde chirped. "I remember the picture in a book where she was singing to a sailor to lure him into the water!"

And once more the world made sense to Chikane Himemiya. "Ah, you mean a mermaid." Said mermaid was feeling decidedly exhausted all of the sudden.

Himeko blinked innocently. "Is that what they're called?" she asked, completely oblivious of the astounding feat she had just preformed.

Despite the hiccup, Himemiya couldn't help but grin. "Yes, they're mythological creatures thought to live in the sea, much like sirens and hippocamps."

"Oh! I've heard of hippos! So they live in water, huh?" The maid trailed off, trying to imagine it.

"Well, yes, but it's not quite the same." Himemiya chuckled at Himeko's look of confusion and stood up. "I have an idea: why don't we head to the library? I'm sure we have an encyclopedia or two on mythology and animals you can read." Chikane offered a hand to help Himeko up.

Kurusugawa didn't even register the hand.

Himeko couldn't stop the audible catch in her breath. The maid quickly turned her face away to hide it, but she was certain Himemiya saw the sudden dread that flashed across her face. It was hard to breathe, like a pair of icy hands swiftly crushing her lungs, and Himeko silently prayed that Himemiya wouldn't ask.

But of course they wouldn't listen. "Kurusugawa-san? What's wrong?"

There was no running from it now. Himeko was silent for a couple seconds before she finally spoke, her words shaky and filled with shame, "I… I cannot read or write, miss." She balled her apron in her hands, white-knuckled in the heavy silence that followed. She was well aware that some others her age and economic background could, but the maid was never given the opportunity to learn, and it was a source of great ignominy for her.

The only sound in the whole room was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner. It took a whole minute of listening to the pendulum swing back and forth before Himeko gathered up enough courage to hazard a peek at the young Himemiya through her golden fringe; the heiress was glaring at the far wall, her eyes clouded and the hand she offered Himeko clenched so tight her nails bit into her palm.

Then sapphire met amethyst, Himemiya's eyes full of remorse. "Kurusugawa-san, I-I didn't know." Another flash of anger crossed Himemiya's eyes and Himeko realized it was directed inward. "No, that's not right. What I meant to say is that I apologize, I wasn't thinking and it caused you much distress."

Himeko was able to offer a weak smile for her mistress' sake. "It's fine, Himemiya-sama. Like you said, you couldn't possibly have known."

"Perhaps, but please, allow me to make it up to you."

Himeko frowned, confused. "Make it up to me?"

"Yes." Himemiya made an offer, "If you would like, please allow me to be your reading and writing tutor."

"T-tutor?" Himeko balked. "But I couldn't possibly ask that of you! You're so busy and have more important things to take care of."

Himemiya's face softened. "Kurusugawa-san, _I'm_ the one asking _you_. I'm offering my tutelage because I want to. It is up to you to decide whether or not you want to take up my offer."

Only then did the weight of the situation hit her. _I… I can learn how to read._ After twenty years of wishing, hoping, she could one day pick up a book and decipher the words within, Himeko was finally being given a chance to learn what was hidden between the leather bindings. No more imagining based on pictures. No more timidly asking others around her what was written. One of the few things in like Himeko wished for but didn't dare hope come true was actually being offered to her.

"Are you all right?" Himemiya's voice sounded alarmed and Himeko suddenly realized she had been crying.

Himeko shook her head, her hands coming up to wipe at her tears. "I'm… I'm just so happy…" A sunny grin broke out on her face, even as she continued to cry. "Please tutor me, Himemiya-sama."

Himemiya's smile was gentle as she offered Himeko a handkerchief from one of her pockets. "I'd be glad to." She gave Himeko a few moments to collect herself before asking, "Which hand is your dominant one?"

"Um, the right one, miss," Himeko answered before sniffling a couple more times into the handkerchief.

"The uninjured one, good," Himemiya noted to herself quietly. Before she could elaborate, however, the grandfather clock in the corner chimed three o'clock. Himemiya shot the clock a quick glance before turning back to her maid, "Forgive me, Kurusugawa-san, but I have a prior engagement with one of our guests that I must get ready for. Our lessons will have to be postponed for, say, tomorrow? Two o'clock in the library? That should also give me enough time to set things up."

Himeko nodded, watching as Himemiya made her way towards the door.

"Wonderful; it's settled then." Himemiya opened the door but paused before walking through. "Take all the time you need to calm down. Oh, and Kurusugawa-san?"

Himeko blinked curiously. "Yes, Himemiya-sama?"

"You can have the rest of the cookies if you want." Himemiya grinned, chuckling as Himeko's face grew dark red for the second time during their meeting. The heiress was still smiling as she left.


End file.
